Kate's Wild Phase
by 66000
Summary: Kate,Alexis, and Castle are all in high school and our favorite detective just happens to be going through a wild phase.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Castle is not mine.**

I groaned as I heard the beeping from my alarm clock, signaling the first day at my new high school. I quickly grabbed my leather pants, vibrant red blouse, leather jacket, motorcycle helmet, and keys and was on my way to school. When I pulled into the parking lot a Hispanic looking kid called out to me.

"Hey you don't wanna park there." I could tell he was staring at my Harley though. I almost told him off but decided against it.

"Why?"

"That's Richard Castles spot and my bro isn't gonna like it if you're in his spot dude." I almost laughed but quickly composed myself glad I had kept my helmet on this boy just assumed I was a guy. I got off my bike took off my helmet and shook out my hair. I walked up to the kid.

"I don't care whose spot it is if they've got a problem they can tell me themselves."

"Alright I like your attitude I'm Javier Esposito."

"Beckett, Kate Beckett but call me Kate and you will be in a shitload of pain."

"Alright Beckett the office is that way." I nodded in thanks. When I got to the office I was handed my schedule and was introduced to my guide Alexis Rogers.

"Hi Kate! I know we will be great friends we have all the same classes even though I'm a sophomore and you're a junior I love your outfit by the way! Oh gosh I'm rambling aren't I? I'm Alexis Rogers but you can call me anything you like, I know you live one street down from me so maybe we could carpool oh I'm doing it again sorry I'll let you talk.

**Oh no! Does Kate like Alexis? Or will she want nothing to do with her? Hmmmmmm ….**


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled. Alexis seemed sweet and in desperate need of a good friend most kids probably judge her she's a year younger than them.

"Alright is Lexi good? We have all the same classes so you must be pretty smart or maybe I'm just dumb. We can carpool I have my bike today but I could pick you up in the car tomorrow." Relief flooded her features knowing that I accepted her.

"Lexi is fine and carpooling would be great but you'll have to pick up my brother too."

"Ok, so what's our first period? Math?" She nodded.

"Yep we get to do trigonometry first thing in the morning!" We walked for a while in comfortable silence until we reached the class.

"Ah our newest student would you like to introduce yourself?" The irritating teacher asked.

"Hey, I'm Beckett and don't bother me or Lexi unless it is real important." I walked to a seat next to Alexis.

"That was awesome but why don't you like it when people call you by your first name?" I flashed back to about four months ago.

"_Girl you know I've been studying a lot lately and I think your two people." I raised an eyebrow at my best friend._

"_Lanie that doesn't make sense I can't be two people." She shook her head. _

"_No I mean when you are all confident and tough and you put up all your walls and defenses you're 'Wonder Woman' but when you relax trust people and let your guard down you're Kate you only adopted the 'Wonder Woman' part of you after Josh broke up with you but now it's a part of you and you can't get rid of it." I sighed I knew she was right._

Suddenly I was brought back into the present. Lanie was my best friend. At the time she was taking an AP Psychology class as a senior in high school. I remembered Alexis asked me why I don't like when people call me by my fist name. I can't tell her that it's too personal.

"Uh I wanna be a cop and so I need to get used to answering to it." The bell rang interrupting her response.

"We have English next." She told me. I nodded. "English is my favorite class."

"Cool it's my brothers favorite class to, usually he would be in our Trig class but he has a doctor's appointment. He loves English so much he's going to come to it today but after he has to go to the dentist. Mom thinks he might have chipped a tooth but I don't think so his teeth are like perfect."

We walked into English and I was met with a pair of ocean blue eyes.

Alexis shook my shoulder and pulled me out of the stare our eyes had connected in, the boy who I was watching walked up to me.

"Hey my friend told me you're parked in my spot."

"Yes I am do you have a problem with that?"

"Maybe I do."

"Maybe I don't care."

"Of course you do it's written all over your face." He teased this was the most fun flirting I've had in a long time and we weren't even flirting. As we were talking we were inching towards each other. The boy's eyes were twinkling making him impossible to resist. We were just close enough when the teacher called the class to order.

"Good morning class we will start today off with an in class writing assignment you will write about something that happened to you today and you will make it interesting. I will decide if we will work on writing this year based on this assignment."

I smiled and grabbed some paper and started writing about my encounter with the blue-eyed boy.

*Outsider's Point of view:

Little did she know the boy was writing about her as well.

*Kate's Point of view:

The rest of the day passed in a flash all I could think about was the blue-eyed boy.


	3. Chapter 3

I laid on my bed thinking about today, my first day at this new high school. I smiled. Alexis is just like I was two years ago. She's the quintessence of a preppy school girl. The red hair is a change from my brown but it might look good maybe I'll color it, I could never go back to my old style of dress though, just like Alexis I used to wear a skirt or jeans and a cute t-shirt but it just isn't me anymore. Two years ago I met Josh Davidson we dated for about a year and were pretty serious. In the last summer I found out he was sleeping with my best friend Madison too, and I just haven't been the same since. My parents didn't seem to like the new me, and at first I was hesitant to be myself around my mom because I didn't want to disappoint her. I got sick and tired of watching my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend stick their tongues down each other's throats and was quite glad when we moved here. Here, where I met Alexis and that blue-eyed boy from English who has been running through my mind all day. He must be Richard Castle if he told me I was parked in his spot and Javier Esposito told me the spot was his. I grinned at this new revelation and decided to turn in early tonight and go to bed with happy thoughts.

The next morning was dull and I could hear the gentle sound of rain hitting the roof. I realized I had a lot of energy, so I decided to go for a run. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants, a sports bra, and a hoodie. Once I got out of the house and had started my run I found out that it wasn't raining that hard. When I got into the house after my run, I discovered that I had taken a longer run than I thought. I was almost late for school and I still had to pick up Alexis. Without thinking, I drove to the address she gave me yesterday, and it was then that I realized I was still in my sweats. I groaned. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail it was in and shook it out, then I unzipped my sweatshirt, glad I had worn a sports bra with a pattern, it would look like a t-shirt.

Alexis ran out of the house and got in the back of my car. I gave her a questioning look.

"My brother can sit next to you he, gets sick if he sits in the back." I heard the door open and looked over. A familiar pair of ocean blue eyes stared back at me. Alexis' brother was Richard Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**I could not have done any of this without the help of LadyLuck282 she is an amazing writer and inspiration. I thank her in every way. **

"Nice outfit, Kate." Rick told me. I rolled my eyes at him. I could hear Alexis chuckling from the back seat.

"Thanks Ricky. How many classes do you have with Lexi and me?" I asked sweetly, but with an underlying hint of venom in my voice, still a little pissed off that he commented on my outfit.

"Well, I have trigonometry first period, English second, obviously, and then third period gym. That's it I think."

Alexis, who was still giggling quietly, decided to comment, "Actually we all have lunch together as well."

I groaned and drove quickly to school, not wanting to be late.

The day actually went smoothly except for gym. It started out with a simple game of volleyball, boys against girls, and ended with three boys going to the nurse with bloody noses. I guess my serve is better than I thought.

At lunch Castle came up to Lexi and me.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed rather loudly, which caused him to be shushed by Alexis. I was a little disappointed that he was back from the nurse so soon, but also a little relieved there had been no permanent damage to his face where the volleyball had hit him.

"Kate, did you understand what Mrs. Brown was talking about today in English?" Alexis asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but I was lost in trig. Why?"

She smiled, "Well I was wondering if you could come over to my house after school and help me with it. I could help you with Trig," She seemed kind of nervous. I smiled at her.

"Sure, that sounds great. Thanks," We both turned our attention to Castle, who was looking back and forth between Lexi and me with a huge smile on his face.

After school Alexis and I had our study session which Castle insisted on joining. After an hour of fooling around, and half an hour of studying, Alexis asked if I wanted to sleep over. I accepted but decided to stop home to get my stuff for school tomorrow. When I returned to Alexis' house her mother, Martha Rogers, was there. Before I could go to Alexis' room to drop off my stuff Martha started talking to me.

"Oh, hello dear, you must be here for Richard. He's in his room. "

I looked at her, confused for a moment. Rick's mother just expects that teenage girls come here for him and not Alexis?

"Actually, I'm here for Alexis."

She looked confused, "Oh, well that's nice dear. I have a son about your age I'm sure he will fancy you. Why don't you go introduce yourself to him?" She said with a grin. I just nodded and walked upstairs. When I got to Alexis' room I dropped off my stuff Alexis was reading and didn't seem to notice me walk out of her room to the one next to it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What the hell are you screaming about?" I yelled. Suddenly I stopped and looked at what was in front of me. There right before my eyes was a half-naked Rick Castle flexing in front of a mirror. I started to laugh; I was bent at the waist and gasping for breath when I felt his presence beside me.

"Kate, I was just working out before you came in!"

I grinned, "Oh, that's why you were flexing in front of the mirror."

His cheeks heated up but he nodded despite his embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank a very special source that wishes to remain un-named she gave me valuable in site into the relationship between an older brother and his younger sister.**

Rick and I quickly moved into Alexis' room.

"Hey guys, lets order pizza before mom can cook something." I raised an eyebrow.

"Our mother is good at a lot of things but cooking isn't one of them." Alexis admitted. I nodded Castle left to go order the pizza.

"Kate what was all that screaming before?" Alexis asked curiously. I grinned at her.

"Well your brother was admiring himself in his room and was a little startled when I came in."

"Why did you go into his room?" I opened and closed my mouth I had no answer for that. Alexis' smile grew. Then Castle walked in.

"Pizza's all set."

"So what should we do while we wait? Do you want to play some board games?" I gave Alexis a sympathetic grin.

"Lex if we are going to play with something it will not be made of card board." I eyed Castle's body appreciatively. Alexis' raised her eyebrows at me.

"How about we do each other's hair?" Alexis asked. I grinned; I had been itching for some red highlights.

"Perfect!" I told her. Castle left the room and we got down to business by pulling out all the things we would need. When half an hour was up I had some amazing red highlights and Lexi had an electric blue streak.

"Wow, Kate you look really good, my brother won't be able to take his eyes off of you! And I love my hair!" Alexis squealed. I was relieved that she liked it 'cause it didn't seem much like her personality.

About five minutes later Castle walked in with the pizza. He looked at Alexis and his eyes darkened. His eyes, usually a sky blue turned to a deeper ocean blue I felt like I was drowning in those gorgeous irises.

"Kate, what the hell did you do to my sister?" He shouted at me. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me. I had never been this scared in my life but I also oddly felt safe. It was like I knew that he would not hurt me. Even though it was irrational, I trusted him. I mentally scolded myself I had only known this kid for two days!

"I put a streak in her hair!" I yelled back defiantly. Gosh I felt like I was talking to my father.

"You're a bad influence! She is not that kind of girl!" He got right up in my face when he was saying this.

"What kind of a girl is that?" I asked.

"Rick, don't be upset I like my hair." She pleaded. But Rick was already way beyond caring.

"You know damned well what kind of girl I'm talking about Kate. I think it would be wise for you to stop hanging around Alexis." Oh, hell no. He would not tell me what to do. Alexis spoke up before I had the chance.

"You can't tell her to stop hanging around with me! I'll just hang out with her." Alexis yelled getting frustrated.

"That damn streak is working already!" With that he slammed the door. I turned to Alexis.

"I can't believe your brother!" I said grabbing a slice of pizza. We started giggling.

"I know he just wants me to stay a little kid!" We ate quickly and the pizza was soon gone so we went downstairs to throw out the box and grab some scary movies. Ms. Rogers was downstairs.

"Hello Alexis! Your hair is fabulous! It's perfect; you needed a pop of color!" She told us animatedly.

"You think so? Rick hated it." She sighed as if worried about disappointing her brother.

"Oh poo, he is such an old man sometimes." Then she spotted me.

"Well hello dear, I suspect you did her hair?" Ms. Rogers acted like she hadn't sent me to go meet Rick an hour earlier.

"Yes, Ms. Rogers, I'm Katherine Beckett and I'm glad someone in this house likes her hair." I grinned.

"Oh please dear call me Martha, and I'm sure Rick will warm up to it sooner or later." Martha smiled warmly at us. For the rest of the night Alexis and I pigged out on popcorn and watched scary movies until our eyes wouldn't stay open.

**Uh-oh Rick seems pretty mad will he and Kate ever get along? Will he hate her guts? No one knows except for me! Haha**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the ride to school was silent. There was a tension between Rick and I. If Lexi noticed it, she was smart enough not to say anything. We arrived at school quickly enough and I saw Esposito in the parking lot. He was standing next to his car which was right next to the spot I was going to pull into.

"Hey tough guy, you do valet parking?" I asked him after rolling down my window.

"Oh, sorry," He quickly moved out of my way.

"I'll tip you next time," I told him as I passed him on the way into school. I groaned; the first three periods of the school day were long and painful, Rick purposefully sat next to me in every class just so he could glare at me. By lunch I decided I'd had enough of his menacing looks.

"Rick, no matter how much I love your death glare, it's not going to change a thing. Even if I didn't want to be friends with Alexis there is no way I could shake her loose!" With that I picked up my lunch tray and walked over to a table with Esposito and a scrawny looking kid with blonde hair. I decided that if I ever needed someone to be a Robert Patterson look alike I'd ask him. He had bright blue eyes but they were no match for Rick's. He was slim and was quite the contrast from Esposito. Not that Esposito is fat, just buff.

"Hey Beckett, come to join us?" Esposito asked. I nodded and sat down.

"Beckett, this is my wing man, Kevin Ryan. Ryan this is Kate Beckett but she likes to be called Beckett." I nodded at Ryan.

"Hi Beckett, do you like math?"

"I guess?" I was wondering where this was going when he spoke up again.

"Math league meets today you should come. We're always looking for new members! This year math league is the biggest it's been in years! We have a grand total of twelve members." I smiled at him. He seemed sweet but also a little dorky. Alexis would love this kid.

"Dude." That immediately made him shut up.

"Well, I'm not joining math league but I think I know the perfect girl for you."

Ryan turned to Esposito, "See, she knows the perfect girl, this is why you should introduce me to your friends more often!" Espo shook his head.

"Espo, what clubs are you in?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Football booster club."

"What the heck is that?" I was extremely confused. The only clubs they had at my old school were purely academic. Maybe that's why I wasn't in any.

"They raise money for new uniforms and stuff."

"Oh, so it's a club for football players?"

"No, it's for cheerleaders or anyone who likes football."

"Well hell, sign me up!"

"Nice, it meets today." I was happy that it met today. I would have somewhere to go when Alexis was at math league.

I grinned at the two and went to throw my trash out. When I got to the trash can Castle was waiting for me.

"Kate, I just don't understand how you could do this to my little sister," he said sharply.

"Rick, she wanted me to. She died my hair to; you don't see me screaming over that, now do you?" I replied coldly.

"Your hair looks good so it makes you even prettier because it fits your personality, Alexis' hair used to be sweet and nice, just like her, now she has that damn streak. She's not supposed to be rebellious Kate!" I paused for a moment then started giggling. Alexis, Rebellious, as if!

"Rick, Alexis is in no way rebellious! She's like a perfect child! I would wish I could be as sweet and innocent as her but I know there's no way in hell that's happening! I'm not trying to influence her, if anything I should be trying to imitate her! Seriously Rick, I have a tattoo, she has a purity ring, she's as good as they come."

"You have a tattoo? I-uh, er, eh wh-where?" I raised my eyebrows as his eyes trailed up and down my body suddenly I felt warm all over. Who knew he was so easily distracted? I wanted to tell him to find it himself but I then remembered that we were in a crowded lunch room. I'm adventurous, just not that adventurous.

"So are we ok on matters concerning Alexis?" He nodded his head. He was probably still a little pissed but that's ok, he'll eventually get over it.

After lunch the school day passed quickly. I easily found Espo once school was over and we made our way to football booster club. After, of course I sent Alexis to math league.

Football booster club was fun and there was lots of people, so I hung back with Javi and found out some interesting facts about him. His girlfriend's name is Victoria Gates. She hates my guts. Vicky threatened me; she accused me of stealing her boyfriend. I laughed. Espo is hot but our relationship is more like a brother, sister relationship. I told her that if I wanted to steal her boyfriend that he wouldn't even remember her name by now. She took that offensively. I also found out that the next fundraiser is on Saturday, they're having a car wash.

After our clubs were over I drove Alexis and Castle home. Rick went inside the house, but Alexis stayed.

"Kate, I need to talk to you. Will you come in with me?" She asked excitedly. Once in the safety of Alexis' room she divulged the information I had been dying to know.

"Kate I met this boy during math league today! He's so cute and he asked me out!" She gushed.

"Oh my gosh! That is great Lex! What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Kevin Ryan! He's a junior, Kate! A junior! "I grinned. We talked for a while as she filled me in on all the details. Soon though it was getting dark and I figured it was time to go. We walked downstairs and Martha saw us.

"Hello ladies! What was all the giggling about before?"

"Alexis has a boyfriend." Martha smiled. Out of nowhere, Rick walked in.

"Kate, come talk to me in the kitchen for a moment?" I laughed. Alexis and Martha had looks of shock on their faces.

"Sure thing, Ricky," I walked swiftly into the kitchen. He was holding the door open and shock waves went through my body when I brushed passed him. I looked into his eyes. He looked truly angry.

"Kate how could you do this? I thought you understood that Alexis was not supposed to be like you! You put that damn streak in her hair and now you got her a boyfriend! You're a bad influence! You even have a stupid motorcycle, now she is going to want one!" I laughed a little at his outburst.

"Castle, I signed Alexis up for math league! I really did not expect her to meet anyone there. And the motorcycle is inevitable. It's what women want when they realize they can't have a pony." With that I walked out of the kitchen, nodded to Alexis and Marta who were eavesdropping and went home. I knew I shouldn't take what Castle said personally but I still did anyway.

That night I felt awful and the next day at school was no better. I was excited the day after that. It was Friday. Alexis was going on her date and the car wash was tomorrow. I sat with Javi at lunch.

"Hey Beckett, you going to the dance tomorrow?"

"Nah, probably not." Javi looked at me funny.

"Beckett , have to come! We usually go to the dance right from the car wash."

"Alright I'll go but won't I be the odd man out? And are we going to the dance in our shorts and t-shirts?"

"Nah, we leave our clothes in the locker room and you can hang with Ryan."

"Doesn't Ryan have Lexi?" I asked

"Who?"

"The girl he's dating." I told him. He looked confused, and angry.

"I'm gonna kill him, why didn't he tell me? Don't worry; I'll set you up with someone." I looked at him skeptically.

"You need to meet new people at this school." I rolled my eyes, but didn't object.

"Alright, later Espo." I said before going to class. The day passed quickly I was about to go to bed when the phone rang. I forgot Lexi and Ryan's date was tonight.

"Lexi, how'd it go?" I asked.

"Amazing! We went to see footloose! And guess what? He kissed me! We are officially going out! He's so sweet and nice! Oh Kate, I can't wait to see him again." I grinned Alexis seemed happy. Knowing that I was kind of relieved, I had been on edge when it came to their relationship because of my fight with Rick. I went to bed excited for tomorrow; I couldn't wait for the car wash.


	7. Chapter 7

**I could not have done this without the help of LadyLuck282. She is an amazing writer, her help and support is really what got me started. I think you all should go check out her profile. She's awesome! **

I woke up Saturday morning to the phone ringing. It was Castle.

"Hey Kate, I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's not your fault Alexis is growing up. And I really do like your motorcycle."

I grinned, "Thanks, I'm sorry for dying her hair and being a factor in her getting her first boyfriend. I know I can be a real wise ass sometimes." I was relieved we had finally made up. Being mad at your best friend's brother is tiring.

I got dressed and headed to the car wash, we were having it in a parking lot not that far from the school. I was greeted with a hug from Javi and a death glare from his girlfriend.

The car wash went off without a hitch and we were soon ready to get dressed and go to the dance. I walked into the locker room to grab my dress. I put it on and realized something; the straps were cut off. I grinned. The dress looked better this way. Plus I knew Vicky, Espo's girlfriend, did this to my dress.

"Hey Kate, that is some dress!" Espo told me as I walked out of the locker room.

"You can thank your girlfriend for that. Apparently she needed some extra straps for her dress and cut them off mine. Lucky for me, my dress looks better this way." His brow furrowed. He walked away. He looked kind of angry. Oh well.

I listened for about twenty minutes of Esposito and his girlfriend fighting, and then walked out of earshot. I spotted Rick a few feet away from me, and walked up to him.

"Hey Kate, care to dance?" I internally debated for a minute.

"Sure, Castle." I nodded and let him lead me onto the dance floor. After about thirty seconds, the song changed to a slow one. Castle hesitated for a second before taking me in his arms. I relaxed. This felt good, really good. I rested my head on his chest and subconsciously breathed in.

"Hmm you smell good." I mumbled into his chest.

"Well thank you..."he paused and had this stunned expression on his face. His head dropped into my hair.

"You smell like cherries." His eyes were wide. Our faces were centimeters apart when Javi tapped Ricks shoulder.

"Hey Rick, can I cut in?" I shot him a death glare but he just chuckled. I was soon in the arms of Esposito instead of Rick.

"Well Katie, who knew you'd find my boy without even having me introduce you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, and don't call me Katie." I wondered what he was talking about, but really just wanted to get back to Rick.

"Beckett, he was who I was going to set you up with." I raised my eyebrows.

"No shit?" I asked. He grinned.

"I'm serious, and from the looks of things I made a good match." He said with a smug look.

"You couldn't have waited like twenty more minutes?" I narrowed my eyes and gave him a menacing look.

"Now where's the fun in that. Besides if it's meant to be, it'll happen again." He still had that stupid smug look on his face.

"Now you just sound like a girl." I told him. He shrugged.

"So how are things with your girlfriend?" I asked curiously.

"You mean my ex? Things are good. I don't have to deal with her anymore." I laughed he seemed in a good mood despite his recent breakup.

"Actually when you're up to it I have a friend that you just might hit it off with, her name's Lanie Parish, she's a freshman in college." His smile grew.

"Wow, nice, Beckett where do you get all these friends? You find the perfect girl for Ryan, you set me up with some one, and you yourself are keeping Rick pretty busy. Actually I think someone's been waiting to dance with you, " he nodded over my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Rick.

"Alright, thanks Esposito. You can go interrupt Ryan and Lexi now." He laughed and shook his head but walked in their direction. Within ten seconds Rick was by my side.

"Well Kate, can we finish our dance?" I smiled.

"I didn't know it needed to be finished Castle." His face turned sour. I laughed.

"Come on, let's dance," I told him. His face brightened again. I wondered how I would go just one day without seeing that face. We had known each other for all of a week but it felt like years. I wondered if maybe I could have a sleep over with Alexis tonight, but decided it was probably a bad idea with my thoughts of Rick. I don't know if I'd be able to keep my hands off of him. Yeah, to hell with that.

"Rick, you think Lexi would let me stay at your house tonight?" We stopped the slow sway we had adopted when the song 'Mistletoe' by Justin Beiber came on, I don't think I would mind being under the mistletoe with Rick. I looked into his eyes and felt like I was drowning. His eyes filled with desire.

"Alexis likes you as does my mother. I'm sure they would let you do anything you wanted." He said putting the emphasis on 'anything' I could feel my body heating up.

"I'll be at your place after the dance." I told him. I then walked away from him to go make a quick call. I walked outside and dialed Lanie's number.

"Lanie! You remember when I told you how much I hated Rick Castle?... Well, Oh boy that changed, I don't know which happened first my body or my mind...Oh and he has this hot friend who's a quarterback, you'd like him."

I laughed as I walked back into the dance. My phone call with Lanie had gone well. I walked up to Lexi, who was currently dancing with Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, do you mind if I steal your girlfriend for a second? I promise I'll have her back in five minutes tops." He smiled and nodded sweetly. I took Lexi into a corner.

"Lexi, would it be alright with you if I stayed over your house tonight?" I asked, wanting to make sure it was ok with her before I just came over with the sole purpose of seeing Rick.

"Of course, but you'll have to sleep in Rick's room with me. We could probably kick him out to the downstairs couch though." I was kind of disappointed; I was going to sleep in Ricks room I just wasn't going to tell Alexis, now there's no chance of that happening.

"Why? What's wrong with your room?" I asked curiously hoping for an alternate option.

"I'm repainting it. I usually sleep in the den, but there's only one couch and not enough room on the floor. Rick's room at least has a bed and a couch." I grinned this gave me an idea.

"Alexis, I don't want to give Rick any more reasons to dislike me, you can sleep on the couch downstairs and I'll just stay in his room. Plus this way we can argue for as long as we want." I giggled and she did to.

"Yeah that would be so funny if you yelled at each other all night long! Plus you can scream as loud as you want. After the death metal phase in seventh grade mom made sure Rick's room was sound proof so no one else would have to listen when he played his music really loudly." I almost laughed at Alexis' innocence.

"I'm sure your mother would hear if he played his music at full volume though," I said

"That's why her bedroom is downstairs, so she doesn't have to listen to the weird combination of Taylor swift and Nirvana." I was confused, when did Rick's music go from death metal to grunge? I did like the sleeping arrangements though; I couldn't wait for this dance to be over.

"Alright I'll let you get back to you boyfriend, but be responsible. Don't do anything that I would do." I told her seriously. I heard a low chuckle from behind me.

"How long have you been standing there Rick?" I asked turning around.

"Oh, just long enough to here you good advice to my little sister and know that you are staying in my room tonight. But if were screaming it will not be out of anger." I shivered but grinned at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually the dance cleared out. It was closer to twelve than eleven when we left. I only had one foot inside the door when Martha spotted me.

"Well, hello dear!" she exclaimed rather loudly.

"Hello Martha, I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering if I could stay."

"Oh! Of course, darling! You'll have to sleep with Rick though, Alexis is getting her room repainted." She gave me an apologetic smile. I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"That's fine Martha, thank you." I walked upstairs and sat on Rick's bed. He wasn't far behind me.

"Castle, I want to take a shower, do you have one up here?" I asked mostly innocently.

"Yeah, sure, right through this door." I didn't realize that the bathroom entrance was inside his room. He handed me a towel. Before I actually took my shower I did a fair amount of snooping. I found out that Rick's deodorant smelled good. I decided that I couldn't wait much longer, and took my shower. I realized my mistake as soon as I stepped into the shower, I forgot clothes. Now I would have to go into Rick's room in a towel, or less, and ask to borrow his clothes. Once I finished washing my hair and body I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel tightly around myself. I stepped into Rick's room and saw that he was waiting for me.

"Wow, I didn't know you could read books upside down."

His eye's flew to mine and he threw the book on the floor. I could see the lust clouding his dark blue irises.

"I can't." At some point during this brief conversation he had stood. I could feel the heat of his body radiating through his thin shirt. We weren't actually touching but if either of us moved forward in any way we would be. I longed for that. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. Suddenly that thought became a reality I closed my eyes and his soft velvet lips captured mine in a dance that I hoped would never end. His hands grabbed my hips and asserted just enough pressure to pull me forward into his body. We moaned simultaneously at the contact. I grinned into the kiss I was just about to push him down on his bed when the door to Rick's room flew open.

"Oh, my gosh! Guess what Ka...Were you guys just making out? Kate what are you wearing?" Alexis' eyes were wide and her expression, surprised. She practically flew down the stairs. Little did Kate and Rick know she was ecstatic at this new development in their relationship.

"Kate! What did you just do?" I turned to Rick.

"Me? I distinctly remember you kissing me!" I yelled right back in his face. He closed his eyes.

"Kate, you need to get dressed, it's too hard to concentrate with you like this." I looked down at my tightly wrapped towel that wasn't so tightly wrapped anymore.

"Well are you going to give me any clothes?" His eyes widened and he paused for a moment before he nodded. He pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"I'm going to change now," I told him. I turned around and pulled on the sweats then dropped the towel. The creamy clear skin of my back was totally exposed. I could practically hear his mouth drop open. I tugged the tank over my head and turned around. He still had a shocked expression on his face; I brushed passed him so I could go talk to Alexis.

"Hey! Kate, I was going to tell you that Kevin asked me to the Junior Prom but I want details! What were you doing? What happened?" I grinned.

"We kissed. I had just come out of the shower so I didn't have any clothes. I was about to push Rick down on his bed when you opened the door." She gaped at me.

"Wow," Lexi uttered.

Rick's POV

"She's so amazing!" I spoke quietly. I pinched myself, I wanted to make sure that I hadn't died and gone to heaven. When I saw Kate so easily just change right in front of me it was all I could do to control myself from just grabbing her and ravishing her. I was so surprised, I expected her to hit me, keep yelling or just storm out of the room. After I accounted for her lack of clothing, I couldn't help what spilled out of my mouth. Her eyes and her skin, oh so much of her wonderful skin. I needed to be with her. I wanted to see her face every day. Hold her hand. Hug and kiss her if I wanted to. I needed her more than I needed to breathe. I blinked and saw her under my eyelids. I wanted to run my fingers across her palm; I wanted to kiss the back of her hand. I stood and ran down the stairs. I knew that there was a depth to my emotion that went beyond teenage hormones.

"Kate," My voice was thick with emotion. She turned to me, looking beautiful as ever.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I asked before I realized what was coming out of my mouth. My eyes were wide as I waited for her answer.

"Yes," she whispered the word. It was barely audible but it made me ecstatic.

I took two powerful strides and looked into her eyes that shown like peridots. I paused, savoring the moment, before capturing her lips

**YEAY! THE END!**

**I'd like to thank LadyLuck282 for always putting up with me. (HAHA) I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed. I want you to know that each and every one of your reviews touched my heart and brightened my day. :) Bye Bye! **


End file.
